backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
I Love Snow
" | image = IloveSnow.png | genre = Dixieland | performer = Jamia Simone Nash (Uniqua) Sean Curley (Pablo) Leon G. Thomas III (Tyrone) Kristin Klabunde (Tasha) Thomas Sharkey (Austin) | writer = Douglas Wieselman | episode = "The Secret of Snow" }} " " (later sung as "We Love Snow") is a song from the episode "The Secret of Snow". *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Part 1 Uniqua: I love snow, I love snow, falling from the sky! Love to see a blizzard piling white stuff really high! Oh, I love snow! I love snow! Nothing's quite as nice! Snow forts, snowmen, snow angels and snow cats and snow mice! One thing that I’d love... one thing I'd like to know! What’s the secret recipe for starting up the snow? Snow, snow, snow! Not sure how it’s done... on that, I’m not quite clear! But if I could just find out how, I’d make it snow all year! Oh! I love snow! I love snow! Piled up cold and sweet! Get that snowplow started up and roaring down the street! Oh! I love snow! I love snow! Why can’t it snow now?! Sure would love to make it snow, I just don’t quite know how! Part 2 Uniqua: Come on, cowboy guy! Join me on my quest! Pablo: Heading north sounds good, I’m tired of the west! Hey, hey, hey! Uniqua: It’s a long, long way, but if we move real fast... Pablo: I’ll get to make a snowman and I’ll eat sno-cones at last! Uniqua: Oh, you’ll love snow! You’ll love snow! It’s the best of all! Come with me, and we’ll head north, and get that snow to fall! Oh! Uniqua and Pablo: We love snow, we love snow... Part 3 Uniqua: Come on, jungle dude! Join us on our trip! Tyrone: Jungle life’s too hot! The snow sounds pretty hip! Hip, hip, hip! Pablo: We’ve got far to go, but if we really run... Tyrone: We can do some sledding and catch snowflakes on our tongue! Uniqua: Oh, you’ll love snow! You’ll love snow! Pablo: Nothing’s quite as great! Uniqua: Let’s head way up north and then make it precipitate! Oh! Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone: We love snow, we love snow... Part 4 Tasha and Austin: We love snow! We love snow! Soft and cold and white! Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin: Lots of snow in our backyard, it makes us feel just right! Oh! Pablo, Austin, and Uniqua: We love snow! We love snow! What a perfect day! Uniqua: Glad you shared snow with us, we’re glad that you could play! All: Ahead 'Cause we've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore! Now, it's time for us to have a snack! Meet you next time when we're back, with your friends, the Backyardigans! Thanks for coming! Happy holidays, everyone! *﻿This song is sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells". *The fourth part of the song features a Dixieland rendition of Snack Time! Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Quintets